For What, Is Me, Without You?
by YandereAlice
Summary: Germany seems to have uncovered a dark secret that Italy has. Italy is slightly crazy in the beginning. But Germany, being a scientist, will help his friend. Afterwards, some unspoken feelings come to light. (Later on there will be smut. I promise.) [This is also my first Hetalia fanfiction, please don't shoot me.] BAD SUMMARY; just read it, it's better than this "summary"
1. Thoughts Of Germany

_Why is it, lately, I haven't been able to get Germany out of my mind.. Japan helped some in explaining what it could be, but not by much. All he did was suggest.. Wait. What did he say? Something about.. Pasta? No, that's me. _Italy puzzled himself, why couldn't he remember what Japan had said? "Wasn't it important?" He asked aloud, not that anyone was in that room and could hear him. It was his own room. He looked outside, it was so dark out, he looked over to his clock which read 2:17. Maybe eating something would help. No, why couldn't he think of what to do? The dim light in the corner only illuminated so bright. He sighed, twirling his fingers around his cowlick. "Hmn.." He yawned, "So tired..." For the first time in a week, actually since yesterday at 3:00 in the morning, he shut his eyes.

"Wake up!" A loud voice and whistle was heard in Italy's room. Germany. He was there to wake Italy up.

"Fyu.. Veee, no." Italy mumbled, still half asleep. The poor boy's eyes had extremely dark circles and were almost glued shut he was so tired.

Germany sighed heavily, lately it had been like this. Italy would have more trouble than usual getting up. But why, why wouldn't he get up like he used to, even though he'd usually fall back to sleep, he would actually speak to Germany and his eyes wouldn't be so dark. "Italy, it is time to start your training for the day," he stopped upon seeing red liquid. It was dry. Blood? "Italy, is this blood?" He felt the sheets that were stained with red, they were stiff. Had one of the Allies attacked him last night? Germany wasn't there that night, so Italy was vunerable to attacks. If they attacked him in his sleep wouldn't he have awoken? Of course he would, he may be a heavy sleeper sometimes, but he would have woken up. Maybe it happend before and he didn't want to tell Germany? No, Italy would have told Germany, he always whined when hurt, anything he had to say, it would have been said to Germany. "Are you awake?"

"Nooo..." Italy mumbled, he knew automatically that Germany wanted him up for either personal or training reasons. Finally Italy opened his eyes to a concerned looking Germany.

"How did you get these wounds?"

**Author's Note: Yay! I finally started a fanfiction and am actually going to put it on the damn site :D This is the first Hetalia fanfiction I've written on . I hope you all enjoy! (I hope I don't make the characters too O.O.C.) I'd appreciate your guys' feedback!**


	2. Not Sure Of Answers

"My wounds? I-" Italy looked down at his arms, cutes. Small and large cuts. New and old cuts. He had forgotten to put on a long sleeved shirt the night before. "I can explain-"

"No need. I already know what happened." Japan had told him what Italy had told him, about Italy's feelings for all of them. Japan had informed Germany about everything the past few days. More or less Germany has been treating Italy with more care and letting him get away with things he didn't want to do, training, lately. Japan knew why, mainly because Germany did care for him. More or less like him the same way. Italy had been ill and not wanted to bother Germany with it. But without his knowing Germany knew and was going to help as much as he could. "Please tell me what ran through your mind when you, hurt yourself."

"When I do it, nothing runs through my mind except you. And it makes me very sad sometimes," Italy mumbled, when tired he was more of an open book than usual.

"What do you mean I ran through your mind?" Germany 'questioned,' even though he knew perfectly well why. He wasn't a scientist for nothing.

"Do you like me Germany? Do you like me the way I like you?" Italy looked up at Germany, it was evident Italy really did love the German.

"Love?" Germany had spoken softly, trying not to upset Italy. "Feelings like that are strong, and if we were to lose the other, in battle, wouldn't we want to die as well to be with the other?" He inhaled and exhaled quietly, "you may rest for today," and with that, Germany left, closing the door behind him.

Italy smiled brightly, not only did Germany consider how he was feeling, but the way he said that meant, Germany really did like him like that? Love? Germany loved him back? When the door shut, he whipsered, "thank you, Germany." It seemed that for so long his unkept feelings could finally be released, although they were usually steadily released in a friend way, maybe, now it could be as, lovers?

**Author's Note: :D I updated! This fanfiction actually started in my English class a few days ago because I was bored and didn't want to do work. Plus I wanted to make a Hetalia one anyways so here it is! (That should've been said on the first chapter.) Thanks for reading!**


	3. Training Really

A few hours later after Italy had fallen asleep again, he found himself awake. It was around 11:00. Everything seemed to be quiet, until he went to his door. It sounded like some small talk between Japan and Germany. "Hmn.." Italy went over and pulled out his sailor training uniform, it felt like a normal day, except for later in the day. He opened the door and walked out yawning. "Morning e'ryone..." He released the yawn and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Ohayo gozaimasu." Japan said with a nod, achnologing Italy's existance. Italy smiled at Japan, even though to him it would seem Japan would say good morning to him when Germany didn't forcefully drag him out. Japan was his friend, so he smiled.

"Good morning, Italy." Germany gave a nod as well, "We need to train for today. Wouldn't you agree Japan?"

Japan nodded, "Hai. It seems we haven't trained in a while, at least according to the calanders." He looked over to their training calander that hung on the wall.

"Training hurts, how about we eat something then pet some little kitty cats, vee~ that sounds better than training." Italy giggled stupidly.

Germany cleared his throat after a second. "Italy. We ARE training today. Japan back me up on this one."

"Hai." Japan had this evil glint thing going on as well as Germany, making Italy squeel.

"Eyaaaaaaa but I don't want to!" The boy whined even more as both of their glares became more dark.

"Japan, I need to talk to Italy alone for a moment." Germany stated while staring at Italy. "The two of us will be back out in a few minutes." Germany stood up and went over to Italy, grabbing his wrist a bit forcefully, more than was needed.

"Vee~!" Italy whined, but followed, being forced to. Germany stopped in front of Italy's room, making the Italian wonder just a bit what Germany needed to speak to him about.

Germany let the Italian in first, so he could close the door. "Italy." He begun, "Why did you do it? And another question, why do you think we can skip training, we've skipped so many days as it is. We cannot afford to skip another day, be grateful that I let you sleep in this late as it is."

"W-Well because.." Italy fidgeted, squishing his fingers together.

"Go on." The German stood leaning against the door, waiting for a response.

"I thought you hated me."

"..." The German raised a brow at this, why had Italy thought he hated him? Was it because he made the Italian train on a day to day basis? No, that would be stupid. Sure, Italy could be the biggest idiot on the freaking planet, but surely it wasn't something as stupid as that which only Italy could come up with.

"What? Why are you making that face, ve~?" Italy looked as if he were about to cry, Jesus Christ he could be so sensitive.

"Nothing, and I don't hate you." Germany just stared at the ground, trying to not make it awkward between the two, and by staring at the ground, it worked because when Italy saw that Germany wasn't paying attention to him, he started to whine again.

"Veeee Germany~!"


End file.
